The darkness of Halloween night
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Ouran Halloween Special! Happy Halloween! Halloween is the time where monsters roam freely among us yet we wouldn't even know it. However there are those that become too mixed up in the world of monsters on Halloween night which will cause trouble for those that are the unlucky ones that get too mixed up in it. Not all make it out the same again. Rated T for safety. Two endings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Halloween is the time of night where monsters can roam and you wouldn't even know, it's also the time where regular people can become something they're not often blending in with the monsters.

However only very few have ever gotten too mixed up in the darkness of the world of monsters on Halloween night.

This Halloween is one of those Halloweens that when a few people will become too tangled up in its darkness.

"Halloween!" Tamaki cheers.

It's Halloween and the day where everyone dresses up even for school.

Tamaki is dressed up as a knight.

Kyouya is dressed up as a demon.

Hikaru is dressed up as a werewolf while Kaoru is dressed up as a vampire; they are doing a forbidden love act that go along with their costumes the ones that look quite real.

Mori is dressed up as Frankenstein.

Hunny is dressed up as a bunny.

Haruhi is dressed up as a cat witch, a witch that is also a cat.

"Yay! Free candy today!" Hunny cheers jumping in the air throwing Usa-chan then catches the stuffed rabbit as they go back down.

"Yes! That's right! And it's a time for scares!" Renge comes out of the floor on her platform she is dressed as a more school girl like princess.

"Yes quite." Kyouya agrees.

Tamaki notices a girl dressed as an angel about to walk past him. He gets into host club mode and moves towards the girl. "My dear angel you look quite stunning today." He says with a small bow. "I couldn't help but notice your radiant beauty from a far."

"You are quite a kind sir. I wish the heavens graces be with you." The girl then walks away after that to catch up with her friend who is dressed as a fallen angel; they giggle as they walk.

"And host club is still in business today!" Tamaki declares standing normally again facing the other hosts.

"Halloween usually helps bring good profits like on our themed days." Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

The group would have had a warning of the danger they were going to experience this Halloween had any of them noticed the smirk the two girls shared.

AN:

Happy Halloween!

Originally Tamaki was going to be a prince or a vampire but I think the knight worked out too. Besides the twins would be a much better vampire in my opinion. I see them more likely to do the vampire then Tamaki would.

I contemplated switching the Twin's costumes but I decided to keep it this way in the end. Maybe I'll do a switch later or something if I feel like it. We shall see.

I would really like to thank all those that have been good and kind with their reviews. You guys help me move forward and continue writing. Truly thank you.

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"Is that so?" A deep voice speaks. "Then I guess we'll have to pay a visit." He smirks at this.

Back at Ouran….

It's lunch time with Halloween themed food.

"Come my dear isn't it a lovely time to grab a bite?" Hikaru says with a smile.

Kaoru licks his lips. "Perhaps somewhere private? You do know your blood is quite a tasty meal for me."

"Quite my darling." Hikaru wraps an arm around Kaoru's waist pulling him close as he also leans in close to the other.

The girls fangirl at the twins acting.

The twins go into the cafeteria for some food talking and laughing together.

"Truly an unbreakable bond." An on looker says.

"Quite. It would be tragic if something happened." The other says.

The two share a chuckle at this.

"Let the games begin." One of them says with a wild smirk.

After lunch things began to get a little messy…

A kid was found in an empty room slumped in the chair beside Kaoru's seat with a vampire bite on his neck….. he's dead.

This has freaked out the school as they advise students to remain calm as well as to stay where they can be seen by a teacher until further notice.

"Do you think they'll cancel school?" One girl says scared to her group of friends.

"They might." Another one of them says.

"This is kind of scary." Renge moves closer to Haruhi.

While Hikaru stays close to Kaoru, Tamaki close to Kyouya and Hunny close to Mori.

Meanwhile…..

"What do you think?" The teacher of that class turns to the principle.

"I think that we should look into how it got here without anyone noticing." The principle responds.

Suddenly two girls walk in, one is dressed as an angel and the other is a fallen angel.

The teacher and principle turn to them.

"Sorry girls this classroom is closed for now." The teacher says.

The girls look into the adults eyes, one adult of each girl. Their eyes shimmer then the adult's eyes become unfocused.

"Now you will get rid of the body and announce that there is nothing to worry about, that classes will continue as it was only a dummy put there as a prank from another class." The girl dressed as an angel says.

The girl dressed as a fallen angel repeats it so both of them move.

Both of the adults do as told taking the body and getting rid of it then the principle goes to make the announcement.

The two girls chuckle as the announcement they told the one's they turned under their command said to make.

"The fun is only just beginning." The girl dressed as a fallen angel laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The rest of classes seemed generally boring….. except Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi can't shake the feeling of being watched but they don't see anyone even looking at them.

A little later Kaoru feels like there someone behind him.

Which is true as a ghost is smirking wide at him while being upside down.

No one else notices.

Kaoru turns around but no one is there.

There's only the wall.

Kaoru relaxes slightly and turns to face forward again.

Classes end not long after and the three head to the club room.

They are making sure it is all ready and suddenly Kaoru feels something cold on his shoulder.

He freezes eyes wide then suddenly a hand covers his mouth as he feels himself being dragged back into darkness, no amount of struggling is working, as the club room seems like a doorway of light getting further away almost as if he's being dragged downwards.

"Hey Kaoru you all set?" Hikaru turns to where his brother was but now its only a chair that finishes falling to its side. "Kaoru?" He looks around but no sign of his brother. "This isn't funny." He feels his heart sink when there's still no reply.

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Kyouya asks noticing the elder twins distress.

"Kaoru just disappeared." Hikaru replies worriedly and turns to Kyouya.

The host club glance around but there's no sign of the younger twin.

Suddenly a small note flutters down onto Tamaki's head.

Tamaki takes it off his head then clears his throat getting ready to read it. "Dear those who it may concern. We want to play a game. Find us and find your friend before midnight. Sincerely the monsters of Halloween night." His eyes skirt to the bottom of the small note paper. "P.S. you may want to run…."

Then there's suddenly banging on the club room doors.

Angry sounds come from the other side.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Hunny whimpers.

Suddenly a horde of the students burst in looking ready to attack the host club…. Which isn't normal.

"There they are!" One shouts pointing to the host club.

The group begin moving towards the host club.

"Move to the black magic club room!" Kyouya orders.

The host club rush towards the door leading to the other club room. They try to shut the door but the students push against it.

Kyouya, Hikaru and Mori are trying to shut the door pushing against the students. The three of them finally shut the door sliding down it with a sigh after Kyouya locks the door.

The others stand there for a moment.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Tamaki whimpers.

"Welcome!" Nekozawa sneaks up on them grinning. "Now it's time to take prisoners."

The host club run heading for the other door leading to the hall. They barely escape but no safe.

In the hall there is more people heading towards them to attack or capture them.

They begin running.

"This isn't good." Haruhi says.

"Please be ok." Hikaru says to himself not thinking of the situation he and the others are in but he is thinking of his brothers safety.

"Outside!" Haruhi says and they head for the outside.

They turn and hear the footsteps of people approaching from another hall. They keep running and burst outside escaping to the forest behind the field of Ouran.

Once a safe distance they stop to catch their breath as well as make sure they haven't been found yet.

"The schools after us!" Tamaki pants. "Why?"

"That should be the least of our concerns." Hikaru catches his breath. "Kaoru was taken! That should be at the top of our list of concerns!"

"Hika-chan's right!" Hunny agrees. "We have till midnight remember?"

"Where do we even begin?" Haruhi points out. "There's no clues as to even where to look or how to even find them."

The others begin talking about how they'll find the youngest twin.

Hikaru blinks and stands straight letting his hand fall from the tree to his side. He stares off into the trees.

A small glimmer seems to reflect in Hikaru's eyes then his eyes widen as he gives a silent gasp.

Hikaru suddenly jogs off in the direction he was staring at.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki calls but Hikaru doesn't stop.

The host club chase after their friend.

"Hikaru is the key to finding Kaoru." Haruhi states.

"Cause they're close." Hunny nods and Mori picks him up putting him on his shoulders while making sure to go where no twigs will whip Hunny's face.

They continue to follow Hikaru as the sun begins to set then seemingly out of nowhere a group of skeletons step out stopping the host club in their tracks by surrounding them.

The host club slightly go back to back.

"You're not going anywhere." The skeletons say as if one person is speaking with the voice all around the host club.

"At least we know we're on the right track." Kyouya says.

The host club get ready to fight…. But Tamaki is freaking out about the skeletons.

The skeletons charge at the host club.

The host club fight and Hunny jumps off of Mori's shoulders.

Hikaru slams a kick into the nearest skeleton causing the skeleton to shatter into pieces. "Give me back my brother!" He growls turning to the next skeleton.

Haruhi punches a skeleton's skull knocking it off and causing the skeleton to stumble around trying to locate its head.

Another skeleton goes after Haruhi.

Hunny expertly slams a kick into a skeletons rib cage making the skeletons body break and the skeletons head lands on its lower half that stayed together making it feel off balance so it stumbles around till it hits a tree smashing itself. He turns to another skeleton coming towards him and he takes out the rod he keeps hidden ready to strike down the skeleton about to reach him.

Mori grabs a skeleton by it's neck then spins throwing it into another skeleton that's about to attack Tamaki, smashing both skeletons. He goes after another skeleton.

Kyouya smacks a skeleton's head off with his black book then kicks it's body making it shatter to pieces. He punches the other skeleton that slightly climbs onto his back. He then turns to fight the skeleton he just punched.

Tamaki is facing a skeleton. He practically screams then hits the skeleton making half of it fall apart enough that the skeleton ends up falling to pieces… but then Tamaki dramatically faints.

Kyouya shakes his head at this then looks around. "Ok. Good work everyone." He says seeing that everyone has defeated at least two skeletons each.

Hunny helps Tamaki sit up and the blonde comes too after a short fainting.

"Lets go." Hikaru takes the lead again.

The host club miss that the skeleton bones gain a green glow around them then they lift to piece together that ends with a single deep growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"What!?" The girl dressed as an angel growls as she watches from a crystal ball. "They got past!"

The girl dressed as a fallen angel sighs. "Those skeletons are weak."

"And slow." The girl dressed as an angel agrees as she turns away from the crystal ball making it no longer project the image. She smirks at their prisoner. "But surely they won't make it in time."

"Yes." The one dressed as a fallen angel nods also looking at the prisoner. "Let's get this show on the road.

The two girls laugh.

The host club keep running heading through the woods following Hikaru. They skid to a stop when they hear laughing all around them. They try to figure out how many there then a group of five witches come down flying on broomsticks only to start circling the host club.

The witches laugh their evil laugh.

"We need to find a way to defeat them." Hunny says. "Then get past and continue."

A witch fires a warning shot at Tamaki who manages to jump out of the fire balls way.

"No time." Haruhi says. "Listen." She lowers her voice so only the host club can hear her. "I'll distract them. You guys go on ahead. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'm smart enough that I'll find a way to defeat them. You guys worry about getting to Kaoru." She then dashes off to the side skidding a stop turning to the witches. "Hey fat noses!" She calls to the witches.

The witches turn to her in anger and she runs off into the woods being chased by all the witches that were attacking.

"Let's go." Hikaru says and takes the lead again.

"Daddy's little girl." Tamaki whines in worry as they continue.

"They probably will have more traps up ahead. About enough more to keep all but one busy." Kyouya says. "Tamaki you take the next one while the rest of us continue. Mori you take the one after that. I'll take the one after that then Hunny you take the one after that. Hikaru do your best to keep going no matter what. You're the-" He gets cut off as four vampires step out in front with hisses baring their teeth. He leans close to Tamaki. "Think like that they hurt one of us. Who knows if they hurt Kaoru." He says low enough for only Tamaki to hear.

Tamaki's eyes narrow. "You bastards!" He almost shouts in anger. "I will destroy scum like you!" He charges at the vampires. "You stupid scum!"

The vampires, now angered, go after Tamaki who begins attacking like crazy.

The rest of the host club run on ahead.

"As I was saying. Hikaru you're the only one who can sense where Kaoru is. You have to keep going to find your brother." Kyouya says.

"Got it." Hikaru nods.

Mori distracts three Frankensteins and Kyouya distracts two zombies.

This leaves Hunny and Hikaru as they continue to dash on as night is well upon them.

"How much farther?" Hunny asks.

"Not too much. Almost there." Hikaru responds.

"Good." Hunny nods.

They see a cave up ahead.

"In there." Hikaru says.

"Let's go!" Hunny says darkly as he thinks about that if Kaoru is hurt well let's just say someone is going to be in a lot of pain if they laid a hand on his friend.

They jog into the cave and slow the pace only a touch after Hikaru almost trips put Hikaru continues to push the pace as they try to reach where Kaoru is being held without falling.

Finally there is a light up ahead and they pass through it coming out onto the other side.

A space a good length inside the cave is built into a lair that has more magic stuff then one or two technology type things.

The two skid to a stop and Hikaru's eyes flicker around till he lands on his brother making him as well as Hunny gasp.

Kaoru is strung up in the air being held by what looks like shadow binds or black fabric individually wrapped around his neck, ankles and wrists. His wrists is pulled out like the star position but his legs are more close to being side by side while still being straight. He looks to be unconscious as his head is slightly turned to the side.

"Kaoru…." Hikaru says worriedly.

Evil laughter floats around the two making them tense.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Seems like two of them made it this far." The girl dressed as an angel comes out.

"Quite." The girl dressed as a fallen angel comes out on the other side almost like they were trying to surround the two.

"Remember what Kyouya said." Hunny tells Hikaru.

Hikaru nods and they get ready to do their part.

"Oh but I think we should even out the playing field." The girl dressed as an angel says. "Two high ranking demons alone with your plan just won't do." She brings her two fingers to her lips then uses them to help her whistle.

The ground starts to shake under their feet.

Hunny and Hikaru's eyes widen at this wondering what's going on.

Suddenly a beast pretty much as tall as the cave before the space they're in now comes in. It's made from the skeleton parts and looks like a giant demon cat or something of the likes as its tail swishes back and forth.

"We found you and now release my brother." Hikaru says.

"Oh but you see the game isn't over yet." One of the demon girl says smirking. "After all there is still players here."

"Quite." The other demon girl says. "Now lets play! ATTACK!" She commands.

The three charge.

"I'll take them on. You free Kaoru." Hunny says low enough for Hikaru to hear.

"Right." Hikaru nods determined.

The two demon girls leap to try to strike Hikaru while the bone beast goes for Hunny.

"You know the fallen angel works." Hikaru says to the one demon girl then looks to the other who gave the command. "But the angel doesn't. At least for demons." He dodges heading quickly off to the side. "It's not very pretty."

Hunny goes to attack the demons but then dodges the bone beasts attack then strikes back kicking it in the jaw.

Hikaru runs forward being chased by the demons as he heads to try to save his brother.

One of the demons raises her arms then she gets enveloped in flames that vanish after only to appear from flames that vanish after in front of Hikaru causing him to skid to a stop.

The other demon does the same and Hikaru takes a few steps back with a small quiet frustrated growl.

"Kaoru…." He says quietly to himself.

Hunny grips the beasts paw then does an over the shoulder throw breaking the leg off. He looks pissed. "No. One. Hurts. Or. Touches. My. FRIENDS!" He screeches as he springs up heading for the beasts head smashing a kick into the beasts head.

The beast screeches then tries to attack only to get the attack stopped by one of Hunny's hands.

Hunny looks up to the beast quite dangerously and the beast begins to feel the intense intimidation. "You'll pay" He slightly mutters quite darkly. He then leaps to attack and when he does strike he makes his famous Usa-chan shaped explosion cloud smashing the bone beast.

Hikaru gets ready to fight then another person runs out in front throwing a potion bottle at the two demons causing gas that the demons cough as they try to block it out while trying to fan it away. He looks to the new comer. "Nekozawa!?"

Nekozawa turns to Hikaru. "Too bad you guys left before I could let you know I was only acting." He says. "But no matter I don't blame you." He gets into his fighting stance like a wizard while holding a card as if ready to jab with it coming from an upward direction. "Sorry for scaring you guys earlier."

"Well right now I'm glad you're here." Hikaru responds.

Nekozawa smirks.

The demons look pissed off as the smoke clears.

"You little-!" One demon growls too pissed to complete the sentence.

"Oh but my dear we are just getting started." Nekozawa says.

One of the demons disappear in flames but doesn't appear again to attack Nekozawa or Hikaru in fact the two don't see her.

"Quite right." The other demon smirks widely. "But how can the games begin without the proper party?" She raises a hand snapping her fingers.

Then the host club that were left in the forest to fight all appear from being teleported by flames…. But they aren't who they used to be….. They have all turned into the monsters that they were fighting.

"Oh no…. guys…." Hikaru gasps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Hikaru looks wide eyed at them. "Hunny!" He whips his head to where the smaller boy is as he comes over to the ginger haired male.

"What do we do?" Hunny says.

"We'll need to fight them. At least hold them off long enough because if we can get to Kaoru we win their sick game." Nekozawa says. "Do you think you two can handle it?"

"Fighting our friends…." Hunny looks to the host club then glances to Kaoru.

"Attack!" The demon that is still there orders.

The host club charge at Nekozawa, Hikaru and Hunny.

"Get to your brother Hikaru." Nekozawa says offering Hikaru some cards. "I enchanted them. You can use them only once. Read whats written then throw it." He then hands a specific card separated from the rest. "Use this to free your brother."

"Ok." Hikaru says.

"Let's do this." Nekozawa and a hesitant Hunny charge while Hikaru moves to go help his brother.

The demon goes after Hikaru while Nekozawa and Hunny struggle against the host club especially since Hunny doesn't want to hurt his friends.

Nekozawa notices the demon and turns to her. "Oh great cat gods. Give me wind to suspend the evil in the air." He then slashes his arms like making an X sending a blast of wind at the demon that lifts her into the air keeping her there for however long the spell will last.

She tries to use her magic but it doesn't work making her frustrated.

The other demon appears behind Hunny with a very wicked smirk plastered to her face.

Hikaru skids to a stop by his brother finding him a bit too high to reach. He looks to the specific card Nekozawa gave him. He is about to read it out loud when something or someone knocks him back.

The card flies out of his hand fluttering to the ground.

Hikaru falls back onto his butt shutting his eyes tightly for a moment then opens them only to gasp at seeing Hunny there…. As a demon….. His eyes flicker to Nekozawa and sees he is using whatever magic or potions he can as he continues to fight the host club. He turns back to Hunny who is getting ready to attack.

Hunny tenses about to leap at Hikaru with the intention of hurting the other.

Hikaru scrambles with the cards and grabs one quickly reading it. "Trick or treat is what Halloween is all about. Make a trick with a sweet treat." He then throws the card which makes dust only to transforms to create candy like magic.

Hunny's eyes light up. "CANDY!" He goes for it and Hikaru races to grab the card.

He finds it and picks it up. He glances to Nekozawa who is faltering from being so outnumbered and the demon being suspended in the air is dropped harshly to the ground but she gets up fine.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The two demon girls surround Hikaru.

Hikaru grabs another random card. "Spook and fright show a little blinding terror!" He throws the card and it turns to smoke which makes the demons shriek.

"My eyes!" One of them cries out. "I can't see."

Hikaru moves a little past them going back to free his brother. "I hope this works." He says looking up at his brother. He looks down to the card. "Sharp and strong the winds of good unbind the shadows of evil." He then throws the card that becomes five cards and it slices through the binds making them both disappear as if canceling out each other.

Kaoru starts to fall since he is now free from his restraints but still unconscious.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru drops the cards to get ready to catch his brother.

Hikaru catches his brother holding him safely in his arms in the bridal style hold. He sighs in relief and looks to his brothers face. "Dear brother. I'm here now." He says a little quietly as he kneels shifting Kaoru's body using his legs to help keep holding his brother as he moves one hand to gently brush some hair from Kaoru's face.

"NOOOO!" One of the demons scream sensing that they had lost.

"It's back to Hell where you belong!" Nekozawa throws a card that he just drew a pentagram on.

The card glows when it gets close to the demons then it sucks them in only to drop as a now fully blank white card.

The host club that were turned seemed to freeze then pass out as they seem to be turned back to normal.

"Luckily the ones controlling this chaos are now back where they belong making things more normal again." Nekozawa says putting his fisted hands on his hips.

Hikaru had looked up then nods in agreement.

Kaoru groans softly and Hikaru looks back to him as he awakens. "What? What happened?"

"KAORU!" Hikaru cries out happily and hugs his brother close.

Kaoru hugs back. "Hikaru!" He snuggles to his twin. "I was so scared. I was dragged into darkness then I was in a dark room I couldn't escape from."

"It's ok. You're safe now." Hikaru shushes petting his brothers hair.

The host club groan as they too begin awakening.

Kaoru glances to them and Nekozawa then looks back Hikaru.

Hikaru stands with Kaoru in his arms. "I'll tell you everything as we head back." He says seeing his twins questioning look.

Kaoru snuggles closer to Hikaru if that's even possible. "Ok." He agrees.

The host club get up one by one as they awaken.

"Let's go home." Hikaru says and takes the lead back to home.

"But what happened? Why were we there?" Tamaki asks.

Nekozawa explains things to the host club while Hikaru explains things to Kaoru.

Both groups surprised and some slightly horrified.

They make it back to school with it still being night.

"Aww we didn't get to go trick or treating." Hunny whines.

"It's still night. We can still go out." Kyouya points out.

"Yay!" Hunny cheers.

So as a group, except for the twins who head home, the host club go trick or treating for free candy.

They lived happily after that.

The end.

AN:

Man I hope that was good. I tried my best.

Alternate ending next chapter!

Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it and see you guys next time!

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: A different ending.

Hikaru looks wide eyed at them. "Hunny!" He whips his head to where the smaller boy is as he comes over to the ginger haired male.

"What do we do?" Hunny says.

"We'll need to fight them. At least hold them off long enough because if we can get to Kaoru we win their sick game." Nekozawa says. "Do you think you two can handle it?"

"Fighting our friends…." Hunny looks to the host club then glances to Kaoru.

"Attack!" The demon that is still there orders.

The host club charge at Nekozawa, Hikaru and Hunny.

"Get to your brother Hikaru." Nekozawa says offering Hikaru some cards. "I enchanted them. You can use them only once. Read whats written then throw it." He then hands a specific card separated from the rest. "Use this to free your brother."

"Ok." Hikaru says.

"Let's do this." Nekozawa and a hesitant Hunny charge while Hikaru moves to go help his brother.

The demon goes after Hikaru while Nekozawa and Hunny struggle against the host club especially since Hunny doesn't want to hurt his friends.

Nekozawa notices the demon and turns to her. "Oh great cat gods. Give me wind to suspend the evil in the air." He then slashes his arms like making an X sending a blast of wind at the demon that lifts her into the air keeping her there for however long the spell will last.

She tries to use her magic but it doesn't work making her frustrated.

The other demon appears behind Hunny with a very wicked smirk plastered to her face.

Hikaru skids to a stop by his brother finding him a bit too high to reach. He looks to the specific card Nekozawa gave him. He is about to read it out loud when something or someone knocks him back.

The card flies out of his hand fluttering to the ground.

Hikaru falls back onto his butt shutting his eyes tightly for a moment then opens them only to gasp at seeing Hunny there…. As a demon….. His eyes flicker to Nekozawa and sees he is using whatever magic or potions he can as he continues to fight the host club. He turns back to Hunny who is getting ready to attack.

Hunny tenses about to leap at Hikaru with the intention of hurting the other.

Hikaru scrambles with the cards and grabs one quickly reading it. "Trick or treat is what Halloween is all about. Make a trick with a sweet treat." He then throws the card which makes dust only to transforms to create candy like magic.

Hunny's eyes light up. "CANDY!" He goes for it and Hikaru races to grab the card.

He finds it and picks it up. He glances to Nekozawa who is faltering from being so outnumbered and the demon being suspended in the air is dropped harshly to the ground but she gets up fine.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The two demon girls surround Hikaru.

"To save my brother!" Hikaru growls.

"We don't think so!" One of the demons charge as Hikaru scrambles to get a card only to have them knocked out of his hands making them go flying.

"No!" Hikaru gasps as he watches the cards flutter through the air. "I have no choice then." He says knowing he'll have to search each card for the one that Nekozawa specifically gave him even if it means trying all. He begins and throws them at the demons.

Many spells happen turning the demons to different things or sending attacks that they dodge.

The demon girls are getting pissed off and they block the magic making them turn normal.

"You'll pay for that brat." One demon girl growls.

Hikaru picks up another card. "This has to be the right one." He says hopefully and begins reading it. "Sharp and strong the winds of good unbind the shadows of evil." He then throws the card that becomes five cards and it slices through the binds making them both disappear as if canceling out each other.

Kaoru starts to fall since he is now free from his restraints but still unconscious.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru drops the cards to get ready to catch his brother.

Hikaru catches his brother holding him safely in his arms in the bridal style hold….But then something he didn't anticipate happens….. he was too late and Kaoru's body turns to stone right there in Hikaru's arms as he stares in horror. He falls to his knees. "No…." He slightly hunches over Kaoru's stone body. "No." He clenches his teeth as tears form in his eyes. "No!" He then throws his head back with a cry of sorrow as tears stream from his face. "NO!"

"Midnight has passed." One of the demons laugh. "You lose."

The other demons sends a spell to transport Nekozawa to Hell with the one demon uses her magic to make Hikaru stone as well as he is not forever frozen holding his brother with his head slightly tilted up looking of full sorrow.

The host club never escaped their doom as they remained in their monster forms joining the monsters of Halloween night as a new family forever to be so until their death.

Nekozawa suffers in Hell and the Ouran students are released from their mind control when the sun began to rise as if the suns rays were the healing the students needed to awaken from the spell.

While the twins were forever cast in stone stuck there forever together in the two demon girls place inside the cave.

No happy endings.

The end.

AN:

Got this idea when I was just finishing the first ending.

It is up to you what ending you wish to go for. No happy endings or a happy ending.

Hope you enjoyed this story!

Happy Halloween!

Kaoru.


End file.
